


The day in which Charles has a headache and Erik is the one who helps him

by veldygee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU with mutant power, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day in which Charles has a headache and Erik is the one who helps him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is the first time I wrote something for Charles/Erik and this one is a short fluffy fic written for McFassy Tuesday. I really hope I can write more for this pairing in the not so distant future :D
> 
> I am not good with title, so I just use that one that basically is the summary too.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed and any comments and corrections are welcome!

When Charles came home with a hard frown on his face, Erik knew that something was wrong. The metalbender looked at Charles, that sloppily removed his cardigan and threw his messenger bag away somewhere in the corner, without saying anything. After a second, Charles finally looked at Erik and just gave a small forced smile-unlike the usual brilliant one-and then he walked away towards their shared bedroom.

Erik got up from the couch he occupied in the living room and quickly followed Charles into their bedroom. The telepath was now lying on the bed-face down-motionlessly.

“Bad day, Charles?”

“…Bad headache,” replied Charles slightly muffled through the sheets. Erik shrugged and took a few steps forward, sat on the edge of the bed. Carefully, Erik’s hand reached and rubbed in a slow circular motion on Charles’ temple. The telepath slowly peeked from his suffocating position, gave a small smile and carefully positioning himself so Erik could use both of his hands to massage Charles’ temples.

‘It sure is easing the pain away. Your hands are so cool’ said Charles mentally, while closing his eyes, leaning closer to both of Erik’s hands. The German replied with projecting affections and loves that he was sure Charles got, looking at how Charles’ smile was getting bigger.

“Now,-” Erik removed his hands, that made Charles’s whined.”-You better go to sleep and put your head on the pillow, okay?” said Erik slightly lifting Charles’ body so the telepath could position himself rightly on top of the pillow. Charles reluctantly positioning himself on the bad but as soon as his head hit on the pillow, Charles sighed comfortably and buried his head deeper. Erik smiled and carefully, took off Charles’ shoes and covered Charles with the quilt.

Erik began to leaned away, planning to spend the night doing his works or just cleaning the dishes, when Charles caught his hand and gave Erik his small smile, with his blue eyes looking so hopeful.

“Come to bed with me now? I like your cool hands on my head…easing my headache away…”

Erik shrugged and nodded. He could always finish his work tomorrow anyway. “I will join you in 5 minutes—”

“Now, please?” asked Charles again, a bit demanding. Erik sighed softly and nodded. Quickly, he reached for his power, locking the doors and the windows and then he slipped into the other side of their bed. Charles quickly leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Erik’s torso, burying his head on the crook of Erik’s shoulders. Erik turned off the lamp and then massaged Charles’ temples again. When Charles’ breathing got slower, Erik knew that Charles had fell asleep and soon he joined him too.


End file.
